Game Convention Team Ideas
Game Convention Theme - Ideas Since we haven't officially settled on any ideas yet, this is just a bunch of possible things that could be done with the idea that I found the most interesting. 'Possible Mission Themes' Each 'world' could be based upon a specific (fictional) convention, with the player's team performing a number of missions at each one, e.g. "Mission One: Get Front Row Seats at the Star Battles Panel" and "Mission Two: Acquire Patricia Steward's Autograph" (Patrick Stewart made into a woman for incredibly transparent copyright dodging). This way you're essentially allying with fellow convention-goers to get the upper hand on other groups of 'enthusiasts'. This also allows us to put timed elements into missions, and maybe even add a rival team who you face once or twice at each convention, like a boss battle that adapts to your techniques. If we went with the convention theme, the webseries 'The Guild' is pretty much essential viewing to ensure that the humour and ideas fall on the right side of hardcore audiences. 'Hub Worlds' If each convention had a form of hub world that was essentially the main convention floor, then you could explore that area to purchase better equipment, perform side missions, and maybe interact with people to gain new team members. 'Possible Classes' Below is a list of possible character classes, along with relevant specialisation trees that they could take. The temporary stats I used are: Physique (melee damage, physical strength), Precision (ranged damage, perception of surroundings), Logic (skill with technology, e.g. hacking), Conviction (to determine if they snap under pressure), HP, Medical (for the strength of their healing abilities), Reflexes (to determine how much they can do in a given time, and their turn order), Defense (resistance to damage) and Sneak (to help with stealth). These are just examples for now. For the purpose of the classes below, I was operating on the assumption that each character has three stats that start on a roughly equal footing, higher than all the others: the''' Primary''' and Secondary Stats. All three would have specialisation trees, then after gaining several levels the player could pick one of the two Primary Stats to increase further and gain additional bonuses from. I also assumed that each class has a Weak Stat which is always noticeably lower than their other stats. Comic-Lover (Fighting Unit); Primary stats are Physique, Perception; Secondary stat is HP; Weakest stat is Logic. - 'Mainstream' specialisation (prefers comic books); Physique skill tree - 'Hipster' specialisation (prefers graphic novels); Perception skill tree Sci-Fi Fan (Technical Unit); Primary stats are Logic, Conviction; Secondary stat is Medical; Weakest stat is HP. - 'Engineer' specialisation (prefers televised sci-fi); Logic skill tree - 'Rebel' specialisation (prefers sci-fi movies); Conviction skill tree Steampunk (Tactical Unit); Primary stats are Sneak, Logic; Secondary stat is Initiative; Weakest stat is Conviction. - 'Gentleman' specialisation (roleplays an upper-class gent); Logic skill tree - 'Rogue' specialisation (roleplays a streetwise urchin); Sneak skill tree FPS Pro (Fighting Unit); Primary stats are Perception, Reflexes; Secondary stat is Conviction; Weakest stat is Physique. - 'Machine of War' specialisation (loves cover-based shooters); Perception skill tree - 'Role of Duty' specialisation (considers camping to be an art form); Reflexes skill tree Japanophile (Defensive Unit); Primary stats are Conviction, Defense; Secondary stat is Physique; Weakest stat is Reflexes. - 'Anime Expert' specialisation (has seen over 9000 animes); Defense skill tree - 'Manga Librarian' specialisation (the true fans don't watch, they read); Conviction skill tree Fanboy (Defensive Unit); Primary stats are Conviction, HP; Secondary stat is Logic; Weakest stat is Precision. - 'Console Devotee' specialisation (rigidly believes that all Wintendo merch is the best); Conviction skill tree - 'Screen-Toucher' specialisation (buys every minor upgrade to his Banana mePhone); HP skill tree MMO Gamer (Support Unit); Primary stats are Medical, Logic; Secondary stat is Sneak; Weakest stat is Defense. - 'Forum Flamer' specialisation (spends more time complaining about nerfs than playing the game); Logic skill tree - 'Raid Veteran' specialisation (never fails to buff his guildmates); Medical skill tree ' LARPer (Fighting Unit); Primary stats are Physique, Reflexes; Secondary stat is Medical; Weakest stat is Sneak. - 'Fantasy' specialisation (magic and monsters are your imaginary bread and butter); Reflexes skill tree - 'Historian' specialisation (why act when you could re-enact?); Physique skill tree Tabletop Gamer (Tactical Unit); Primary stats are Defense, Sneak; Secondary stat is Logic; Weakest stat is Reflexes. - 'History Buff' specialisation (you seek to emulate legendary tacticians); Defense skill tree - 'Galactic Emperor’ specialisation (you look forward to a future where there is only war); Sneak skill tree The above is just a bag of ideas, plus any ideas that people liked would probably still need to be tweaked to make sure that the gameplay works. Also, since there are so many types of character here, it would probably make sense to only make one character for each class, then release others as free add-ons if the game got noticed, e.g. include LARPer (close combat), FPS Pro (ranged), Tabletop Gamer, Fanboy, MMO Gamer and Sci-Fi Fan in the original plan, then add Japanophile, Steampunk and Comic-Lover post-release if it seemed worthwhile.